Sombras nada más
by Ann-thennath
Summary: James observaba con cariño la figura de su querida Lily. Aun sabiendo que dormía no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro que con tanta desesperación había soñado ¿Por qué-se pregunto- ¿por qué no te puedo olvidar?. JL ¡¡por favor leánlo!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo prestados.

Hola! Este es mi primer song fic, espero que les guste y por supuesto espero sus reviews

Sombras nada más

-¡Evans! ¡Evans! ¿Qué te sucede?- un joven de cabellos negros y ojos avellana corría dentro de uno de los pasillos, de la escuela de hogwarst. A pesar que se encontraba oscuro el chico corría sin problemas, esquivando toda clase de obstáculos. Se debía admitir que tenia muy buena forma. Así estuvo todo el recorrido hasta que se detuvo frente a una pared, se puso de cuclillas y extendió su mano hasta tocar con sus yemas una imagen, hasta ahora, invisible.

-¿Cómo…como supiste?-un voz ronca se escucho venir de la dirección donde el chico se encontraba. Rápidamente se llevo una de sus manos sobre el rostro, específicamente los ojos, que se encontraban rojos, parecía que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo ¿que le sucedía?

-yo lo se todo mi querida Evans- sonrió el chico con aire de suficiencia. Evans puso los ojos en blanco junto a una mueca de horror- ahora responde mi pregunta.

-¿Qué no lo sabias todo?-rió Evans con ironía. El muchacho de cabellos azabaches suspiro- mira, por que no mejor te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas en paz, por una buena vez- expreso la chica con desprecio.

-estos son mis asuntos- respondió el chico con una sonrisa-ahora…

-¡déjame en paz potter! Mi vida ya es lo suficiente horrible como que tú vengas a hacérmela peor. Entiendes para mí tu eres como una bacteria- exclamo la chica separando con brusquedad la mano, que ahora se encontraba acariciando su cabello, del joven potter.- V-e-t-e o si no yo me voy

-pero…-protesto el llamado potter. Pero la chica no tuvo mucha mas paciencia se levanto, lo mas rápido que pudo, del suelo, dejando a James confundido, y se alejo de ahí corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas pudieron dar.

Siempre era así para lily Evans él era solo un estorbo, que no valía para nada más que molestar, pero lo cierto era que él la quería tanto, podría decirse que hasta más que su propia vida. James potter suspiro, en su rostro ya no se formaba una sonrisa sino una gran tristeza. Se levanto del suelo y con nostalgia observo el lugar a donde su pelirroja amada se había dirigido.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Quisiera abrir lentamente mis venas**

**Mi sangre toda vertida a tus pies**

**Para poder demostrar que más no puedo amar**

**Y entonces morir después.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Resignado se dirigió a la misma dirección, ¿hasta cuando lily se fijaría en él? – eran las únicas preguntas que se le formaban en la cabeza, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver el resultado, pero el resultado no era mucho mejor lily ahora lo odiaba más y él solo podía esperar, a un día, conquistar su corazón.

Llego hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, sin darse cuenta que se encontraba ahí ya varios minutos. Había momentos en los que deseaba llorar de la gran tristeza que le invadía el corazón, su corazón… el solo vivía para sufrir por el amor de lily.

-¿santo y seña?- pregunto la mujer del retrato, mientras se veía en un espejo, para arreglarse el cabello.

-llaves submarinas- respondió James. La mujer aparto su vista del espejo y observo al chico de manera pensativa.

-no te ves bien-comento esta, dejando pasar al chico, este no se inmuto por el comentario y siguió su camino como si nadie hubiera dicho nada de su estado.

Al entrar todo le pareció extraño y confuso, los de primero y segundo se hallaban correteando por toda la sala común a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, y los de cursos mas avanzados corrían tras ellos para calmarlos o incluso regañarlos. Era una escena muy divertida. Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien le llamo la atención, de entre los niños pudo observar como lily lloraba en total libertad, en uno de los hombros de Rowena, su mejor amiga. Se observaba tan frágil y desolada pero sabía que si se atrevía a acercarse, lily lo odiaría más. Y así era su amor, apreciarla desde lejos, pero después de todo, él aun la amaba, incluso más que antes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Y sin embargo tus ojos azules**

**Azul que tiene el cielo y el mar**

**Viven cerrados para mí sin ver que estoy aquí**

**Perdido en mi soledad.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sin poder controlarse se perdió en su belleza, su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus hermosos ojos verdes almendrados. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser para él?- todas le amaban pero ella… la mas bella de todas, la que le enloquecía el corazón al segundo de verla, no se fijaba en él y parecía que nunca lo haría.

Sin notarlo los ojos verdes de ella se cruzaron con los de él, James pudo sentir como un sentimiento le abordaba, en tan solo esos instantes se sintió desfallecer, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo pero así como sucedió así termino, más rápido que una carrera pero tan lento como una hoja cayendo en otoño.

Su corazón se dio cuenta con tristeza que eso solo fue una mera casualidad. Ella nunca se fijaría en él, no lo haría.

Bajo la mirada y observo con desilusión el suelo, esos segundos le habían parecido la gloria…pero eso no volvería a suceder, ella nunca le daría el corazón.

Subió de nuevo la mirada hasta posarla nuevamente el su amada pelirroja, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien que le llamaba, con aun una tristeza giro su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz hasta toparse con su querido amigo Sirius Black., su mejor amigo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Sombras nada más, acariciando mis manos**

**Sombras nada más, en el temblor de mi voz.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aun triste y débil se acerco a él, sus pasos lentos y su rostro le mostraban que su humor no se hallaba para mucho. Sirius le recibió con un abrazo fraternal. El era el único que le comprendía…el único.

-¿qué sucede James?- pregunto con aire paternal al separarse de él. James lo observo en silencio, sin saber que responder.- ¿acaso es otra vez lily?- Sirius suspiro, mientras James asentía con pesadez.- ¿saber lo que le sucede?

-no lo se…-susurro James, hablando por fin, mientras tambaleándose se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Oh cornamente, ¿Por qué nunca lo comprendes…?

-ya lo se canuto, no es necesario que me lo repitas-suspiro James mientras con cierta nostalgia observaba nuevamente a la pelirroja- ella nunca será para mí…

-acaba de terminar con Frank, su antiguo novio…-comento Sirius, sentándose a la par de su amigo y dirigiendo su mirada al mismo punto que él. James cambio su mirada hacia Sirius.

-¿D-dé verdad?- pregunto limitándose a sonreír. Aun tenía una oportunidad.

-si- afirmo Sirius- hace… aproximadamente 30 minutos-observo mirando de soslayo un reloj que se erguía frente a él. James se levanto de su asiento completamente decidido, una luz se había encendido en su corazón, y camino hacia el lugar donde lily abrazaba a Rowena.

-oye lily ¿es cierto que terminaste con el tal Frank?- comenzó a hablar cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia prudente. Lily rompió el abrazo con su amiga, al escuchar semejante interrogatorio, se limpio con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas, que aun se esparcían por sus ojos y con un tremendo odio, reflejado en su vista, observo al chico ¿como se atrevía a decir eso?

-piérdete potter, no estamos de humor como para tus discursos –exclamo Rowena, con una cara de si las miradas mataran, James ya estaría muerto.

-como iba diciendo, me preguntaba…-siguió sin hacer caso omiso a las palabras de la chica. Pero se detuvo de golpe al observar que lily se levantaba de su asiento imponiendo su mirada, de un odio infernal, frente a él. Con un movimiento en la mano indico a Rowena que no hiciera ningún movimiento, ya que esta se preparaba para atacar al joven potter.

-como te atreves-murmuro la chica, con una voz que causo un ligero escalofrió en el cuerpo del chico. James trago saliva disponiéndose con cierto miedo a cualquier cosa. Todo podía suceder, tratándose de lily. Levanto su mano, James supo que efectivamente lily haría algo contra él, la joven gryffindor hizo su mayor impulso. Sentía tanto odio, tanto dolor que lo expulsaría con la primera persona que se le atravesara y lastimosamente esta era James, con todas sus fuerzas le planto una bofetada al gryffindor causando que el chico cayera al suelo sin remedio. Eso si era dolor, un dolor que no se podía comparar con lo que James pensaba hacer. "el amor duele"- pensó James mientras con el corazón hecho trisas observaba a su aun amada lily, oh lily… cuanto había sufrido por su amor.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Pude ser feliz y estoy en mi vida muriendo**

**Y entre lágrimas viviendo el pasaje más horrendo**

**De este drama sin final.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lily cayó de rodillas frente a James, había utilizado todas sus energías y se debía decir que se sentía muy débil, respirando entrecortadamente observo el rostro ido de James, este aun no lograba analizar lo sucedido.

-no te vuelvas a meter con migo, o te ira peor que hoy…- susurro lily, tan bajo que por no ser que James se encontraba cerca de ella no hubiera escuchado, antes de caer desmayada sobre un frió suelo.

Rowena observo la escena con terror, agarro la frágil cabeza de su amiga entre sus manos y le despeino el cabello con cierta ternura.

Los niños de primero y segundo pararon de correr para detenerse en el lugar donde lily aun seguía desmayada. Lily Evans el gran amor de James le acababa de dar un golpe tan fuerte que ni siquiera sentía el cerebro, no podía pensar ni mucho menos hablar.

Solo observar como su lily amada se encontraba desmayada, tendida entre los brazos de su amiga. Observo como Sirius llegaba y le ayudaba a levantarse, mientras con cierta tristeza negaba algo aun desconocido para su amigo.

James pareció comprender y por instinto se llevo la mano a la mejilla adolorida, sentía como esta explotaría del dolor, como la sangre sugería del lugar y como húmeda por las lágrimas del chico desaparecerían para nunca más volver. Así seria el final y su último recuerdo de la pelirroja que hasta ahora le ha hechizado el corazón.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Sombras nada más entre tu vida y la mía**

**Sombras nada más entre tu amor y mi amor **

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ayudado aun por Sirius y observado por todos los presentes, observo como lily dormía tan tranquila ajena a los problemas que sucedían a su alrededor. James retrocedió tras sus pasos, no tomo importancia a las miradas que le tendían ni siquiera a la de su amigo Sirius, que le observaba confundido tras soltarle la mano para dejarlo caminar. Y con un corazón herido, como una gaviota hecha trizas en alta mar, corrió lejos, lejos de ahí, atravesando el retrato de la señora gorda para sumergirse de nuevo en la tan apreciada oscuridad, la oscuridad que parecía ser la única capaz de recibir a un humano sin corazón. Corrió y corrió sin detenerse, hasta llegar al lugar donde tantas veces había sido refugio de sus tristezas.

James potter por primera vez no savia que hacer, se sentía tan débil y triste. Como un alma perdía observo en la torre más alta las estrellas, inspirando oxigeno y acentuando su respiración. Pero como si alguien estuviera asociado para que nunca se sintiera tranquilo recordó la primera vez que había visto a su pelirroja amada, fue en cuarto año desde ese momento pudo sentir un amor verdadero y también pudo experimentar el primer rechazo de una mujer .Sin embargo nunca se rendiría, le encantaban los retos y ese era uno, lily Evans fue la luz de su vida, disipo su oscuridad y fue un ejemplo para su vida. Ella siempre seria el único amor para él, su ángel y su amor…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Que breve fue tu presencia en mi hastió**

**Que tibias fueron tus manos, tu voz**

**Como luciérnaga llego tu luz y disipo**

**Las sombras de mi rincón**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pero ahora, como todo, se había vuelto completamente distinto tal vez nunca conseguiría el amor de ella, la que tantos días le dejo sin poder dormir, con la que añoraba amanecer y con la que deseaba vivir. Ya todo había cambiado para él y su corazón, ella solo observaría, hoy y siempre, como un depravado capaz de no pensar en los sentimientos de los demás y él solo podría soñar con llegar a un día, a la altura de su tan orgulloso corazón. Él nunca se rendiría algún día Lily Evans seria para él, algún día…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Y yo quede como un duende temblando **

**Sin el azul de tus ojos de mar**

**Que se han cerrado para mí**

**Sin ver que estoy aquí**

**Perdido en mi soledad**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Nota de autora: ¡hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y no tan malo

Recibo de todo si quieren amenazas, felicitaciones, howler y lechuzas. Espero sus comentarios

Bueno al principio pensé hacer un one shot pero he decidido que lo haré según los review así que de ustedesdepende que lo continué o no.


	2. soledad

**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo prestados.

Hola! Este es mi primer song fic, espero que les guste y por supuesto espero sus reviews

2. Soledad

-No entiendo a cornamenta ¿cómo es que soporta todo eso?- en la oscura habitación de los chicos, Sirius Black conversaba con Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, todos estos ignorando que James era espectador de todo lo que decían- si yo fuera él, aprovecharía mejor a todas esas chicas que le siguen a todos lados y no anduviera como un tonto detrás de esa tal Evans.

-pero no lo eres Canuto, hay que respetar las opiniones de Cornamenta- suspiro Remus, un chico de tes blanca y cabello color ceniza-el sabe lo que hace-susurro, cambiando su mirada hacia la cama donde "dormía" James.

-¿Qué sabe lo que hace? ¡Por favor!-Exclamo Sirius riendo con ironía-su cerebro esta bloqueado por esa tal evans, no puede pensar otra cosa, evans tal cosa, evans lo otro. Vamos Lunático abre los ojos-dijo mientras con su mano daba cierto golpecitos, a la cabeza del chico de ojos color miel. Peter, un chico rubio y bajito, asintió con una mirada soñolienta para luego bostezar.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo remus mientras sirius bufaba indignado- esta bien tienes razón, pero respeto es respeto y eso debemos hacer con lo que piensa cornamenta, él todavía tiene una esperanza y no debemos quitarle sus ilusiones.

-yo solo digo lo mejor para mi amigo lunático, y pienso que mientras más ilusiones se haga con Evans peor le ira cuando se de cuenta, demasiado tarde, que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con ella- afirmo Sirius.

-vaya, ¿lo pensaste solito?- rió remus. Sirius le lanzo una mirada asesina-esta bien mañana hablaremos con él, después de todo el mismo sabe que Evans nunca se fijara en él y menos después de lo que paso hoy.

-mañana y que sea verdad-dijo Sirius, metiéndose a pasos silenciosos a su cama, cerro el dosel y dejo a Remus y a Peter solos, en un silencio inconcluso.

-yo siempre cumplo una promesa-sonrió Remus, mientras hacia los mismos pasos que su amigo. Peter al verse solo salio corriendo asustado, hacia la ultima de las camas de la habitación.

James observaba el techo de la habitación, de manera pensativa, ¿sus amigos tenían razón? ¿Debía olvidar a su gran amor? ¿Pero, cómo hacerlo si ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos? ¿Lo lograría algún día?- a todas esa preguntas se les sumaba un gran No como respuesta. Nunca la olvidaría, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, eso nunca.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"**yo no quiero que nadie a mí me diga**

**Que de tu dulce vida **

**Tú ya me has arrancado"**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

Resultaba tan imposible y difícil como hallar una aguja en medio de un pajar, sus amigos estaban equivocados si pensaban que con tan solo decir "olvídalo" todos los recuerdos de su pelirroja se esfumarían. Eso no funcionaba así.

-¡James, despierta dormilón!-la voz gruñona de Sirius le llego a su cabeza, aun sabiendo que era su amigo, James no pudo evitar pronunciar "lily" entre sus sueños.- oh vamos amigo, no tengo la voz tan horrible como para que me llames así.

-¿Sirius?- pregunto James al abrir los ojos de manera soñolienta, haciendo una mueca en el rostro.

-que amigos los que tengo, no soy Catherine, tu vecina-dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico, mientras emitía una voz aguda.

-ya basta Canuto. Buenos días cornamenta.-sonrió Remus, entregándole con afabilidad una barra de chocolate.

-¿y esto?- pregunto James sosteniendo entre sus manos la tableta de chocolate.

-para que recuperes la capacidad de diferenciar "esto de otro"-explico señalando a Sirius con su dedo índice.

-Lunático, fue solo un despiste no es de otro mundo- dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-si, pero me llamaste Lily y eso es grave- asintió Sirius, con una cara de fingida preocupación. James lo observo confundido y exclamo un "ya", no muy creíble.

-creo que los que están mal son ustedes-suspiro este, comiendo un poco de chocolate.

-James tienes que olvidar a Evans. Observaste claramente como te golpeo, no creo que eso se llame amor-comento Remus.

-es solo una forma de demostrarlo, en verdad me ama pero su orgullo se lo impide- sonrió James de manera pensativa- ya verán como caerá a mis pies, sin que se den cuenta.

-el que cae a sus pies eres tú- sonrió Sirius con ironía.

-James es imposible, te odia-susurro Remus, tratando de sonar despreocupado- lo mejor es que la olvides.

-si cornamenta. Tienes muchas chicas que te siguen, y muchas de ellas son muy hermosas- rió meter con una sonrisa tonta.

-no puedo-respondió firmemente- no pueden decirme que la olvide. No entienden, ¡la amo!

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"**Mi corazón una mentira pide**

**Para esperar tu imposible llamado"**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

-pero ella te odia Cornamenta, entiende tú-dijo Sirius cruzando sus brazos de manera reprobatoria.

-ustedes no me comprenden-susurro James comenzando a molestarse.

-claro que comprendemos Cornamenta, pero esto lo hacemos por tu bien, solo por tu bien.-asintió Remus con una sonrisa triste.

-¿mi bien?- repitió James incrédulo- porque no mejor se van a hacerle "el bien" a otra persona, que no sea yo.

-Hm.…veamos, no podemos-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- tu eres el único tonto aquí-rió. James emitió una mueca de disgusto.

James caminaba por los pasillos, con una cara que reflejaba mucho odio. En su boca se articulaban frases indescifrables y otras que parecían ser "amigos" o "para que sirven". Parecía que algo malo le ocurría. Cruzo en una de las esquinas y sin siquiera predecirlo su pelirroja amada apareció en ella como por arte de magia. Esta conversaba con su amiga Rowena y otra gryffindor de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

James no se lo pensó dos veces y con la mayor paciencia, para no meterse en la conversación, se escondió tras una armadura de tal modo de tener un buen lugar para observar, y escuchar, la conversación.

-lily, no crees que ayer fuiste muy dura con potter- dijo la gryffindor de ojos azules, tratando de parecer casual. Lily la observo con la boca entre abierta, tratando de parecer sorprendida por el comentario. James emitió un respingo al escuchar el tema en que trataban.

-Ann, cariño sabemos que no estabas ahí, pero te aseguro que si le hubieses escuchado el tono en que lo dijo, ahora mismo estarías con ganas de patearle el trasero-reflexiono Rowena, con una mirada que perecía transmitir lastima y compasión.

-se que fue muy duro, pero…-comenzó Ann con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-porque no mejor olvidamos ese tema, con solo pensar en potter me dan nauseas-sugirió lily, haciendo en su rostro una mueca de asco.

-pero lily, el debe estar sufriendo en estos momentos, el te ama…-dijo Ann, en tono más bajo.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"**Yo no quiero que nadie se imagine**

**Como es de amarga y honda mi eterna soledad"**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**-**él no esta sufriendo Ann, es más ni siquiera le importo, y si lo esta pues que bueno-sonrió lily con aire despreocupado. James se recostó en la armadura con cierta tristeza en su mirar ¿por qué ella actuaba así? ¿Acaso en verdad no le importaba? "James es imposible, te odia" la voz sabia y calculadora de su amigo Remus resonó en su cabeza, como una marcha imperial en pleno ataque- tal vez el tenia razón y lo único que el quería era contradecir la verdad, lo que realmente sucedía.

Sin apartar aun su mirada de lily, observo como esta y sus amigas desaparecían a lo lejos dejando en el ambiente el susurro de su lento caminar. Salio con lentitud de su escondite y con eterno aprecio se acerco al lugar donde segundos antes se hallaba su amor. Él mismo lo sabia, el mismo lo había visto la noche anterior ¿y, entonces por qué no lo aceptaba aun? ¿Por qué aun esa esperanza permanecía latente en su corazón, si sabia que ella no le correspondía?

-¡Oh Jasmie!- James escucho como una vos melosa ahora amortiguaba los pasos, que aun se escuchaban de lily y sus amigas. James giro con cierto temor hacia la figura que le llamaba y arrepentido por su acto, sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien se lanzaba a sus brazos, causando que casi se cayera del susto.- ¡Oh, te extrañe tanto!-chilló la chica aun en los brazos de james-no sabes como me preocupe por ti cuando me entere que esa tal Evans te había dañado- al terminar de decir esto abrazo aun más al adolorido James, emitiendo frases como "Oh pobrecito mi Jasmie" o "ya no sufras, ya estoy aquí".

James simplemente expreso una mueca de fastidio y enseguida trato de separarse de la chica, pero esta parecía tener mucha fuerza ya que no la lograba mover ni un solo milímetro- ¿No te gustaría pasar el día con migo? Recuerda que tenemos lo tenemos libre-sugirió poniendo en su boca una sonrisa tonta, que según ella era sexy. A James le hubiese encantado decir un no pero la chica al no obtener una respuesta rápida decidió llevárselo, literalmente, arrastrado. Mientras James forcejeaba por quitársela de encima.

Ya era de noche y la oscuridad cubría toda una amplia habitación, en el suelo James y la chica, de horas antes dormían sobre el suelo, como si las horas se hubiesen detenido para los dos jóvenes. En la zona la unica luz se filtraba en las ventanas, en donde la luna menguante brillaba con un hermoso color platino. Los ojos de James se abrieron y con cierta sorpresa observo el lugar donde se encontraba para luego fijar su vista en la chica de cabellos rubios, que dormía sobre sus pies.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"**En mi larga noche el minutero muele**

**La pesadilla de su lento tic tac".**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

Y como una película, los movimientos que había hecho horas anteriores, se repropusieron en su mente la chica rubia invitándolo, él tratando de huir, ella arrastrándolo hasta una habitación y él… despertando en ese lugar. Según parecía no había hecho nada malo. Suspiro aliviado y con el mayor de los cuidados se aparto a Melody de sus piernas. Era una linda chica pero nadie se comparaba con su lily, ella era unica y la unica dueña de su corazón.

¿Cuánto había caminado? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que mucho, parecía que melody esa vez si que había exagerado en sus caminatas. Le había llevado a un lugar tan lejos de su sala común que ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado.- ¡llaves submarinas!- grito James, al estar frente al retrato de la señora gorda, lo suficiente alto para que la dueña de la entrada despertara de su dulce sueño. Esta emitió un gruñido como respuesta y sin abrir los ojos le abrió el paso al chico para que penetrara en la sala común. James entro cansado y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que había dentro.

-vaya potter, no me imagino lo que estuviste haciendo a tan altas horas de la noche-sonrió lily, que se encontraba en una de las butacas de la sala común. James la observo detenidamente.- ¿qué te sucede? – pregunto desconfiada. James simplemente suspiro.

-lo que sucede….es que eres muy bella y has logrado cautivar mi corazón-sonrió James sin fijarse en lo que decía. Lily emitió una mueca de desagrado.

-¿qué tiene que ver con el tema?-pregunto molesta.

-todo y nada, algún día comprenderás lo que yo siento.- respondió y sonriendo giro hacia la habitación de los chicos- buenas noches mi querida lily.- deseo mientras lily murmuraba unas frases que James las tomo como "y a este que tornillo se le zafo". James ahora podría dormir feliz, aunque aun su dulce lily no se fijara en él. Lily se disponía a seguirlo, pero se detuvo al fijarse en lo que fingía hacer, meneo la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos absurdos pensamientos y observo como james se dirigía a su habitación. Era absurdo debía dejar de pensar en James, él simplemente fingía quererla para después convertirla en otro objeto más de su colección "de novias y juguetes del año." Ella nunca seria una de ellas, primero estaba su orgullo y dignidad.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**En la doliente sombra de mi cuarto al esperar**

**Sus pasos que quizás no volverán, **

**A veces me parece que ellos detienen su andar**

**Sin atreverse luego a entrar **

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

James camino hacia su habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que ese día no había resultado tan malo. Había visto a su lily y no se arrepentía por eso. Dio un largo pero a la vez prolongado suspiro y giro su vista a sus espaldas en donde lily se hallaba con una cara de desconcierto "mi querida lily"-penso James sonriendo nuevamente. Lily al observar la actitud del chico le lanzo una mirada asesina y giro para luego seguir con su actividad de horas anteriores. No le daría el gusto a James, ella no era como las demás, que lo supiese de una buena vez.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"**Pero no hay nadie y ella no viene,**

**Es un fantasma que crea mi ilusión**

**Y que al desvanecerse va dejando su visión**

**Cenizas en mi corazón"**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"Oh lily, añoro a que un día te fijes en mí, y podamos una vez por fin aceptar nuestro amor" –susurro James girando de nuevo, su vista al frente para acto seguido detenerse frente a la habitación de los chicos, en donde un gran letrero rezaba con letras color escarlatas "Los Merodeadores" . Giro el pomo de la puerta y cruzando, con preocupación los dedos detrás de la espalda, observo conforme que sus amigos ya se hallaban en el mundo de los sueños, ahora solo faltaba él.

Con el menor sonido posible se acerco a su cama, cerró las cortinas que lo rodeaban y se puso el pijama para luego entrar de manera sigilosa en la cama. Ya ahí, observo con los brazos en la cabeza el oscuro color del techo en donde la imagen de cierta pelirroja resplandecía en su cabeza, igual como la primera vez que la vio." James recuerda que ella nunca será para ti, así que deja de soñar" –le reprendió una voz dentro de su cabeza. "que tiene si todavía no es para mí, seguro que algún día lo será"-sonrió de manera pensativa y con este pensamiento en la mete sus ojos se cerraron para poder así funcionar los días que le quedaban por vivir.

Lily Evans se hallaba aun en la sala común, la idea de dormir aun no se hallaba en su mente y con preocupación observaba consecutivas veces la hora.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**En la plateada esfera del reloj**

**Las horas que agonizan se niegan a pasar.**

**Hay un desfile de extrañas figuras**

**Que me contemplar con burlón mirar.**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

12:10 ¿por qué parecían pasar de manera más lenta? No lo sabía y parecía que nunca llegaría a saberlo. Resoplo por lo bajo y se puso en una postura más cómoda, dentro del sillón.- "potter…"-pensó lily. Ese chico había sido durante toda su vida la peor alimaña, no sabía lo que le sucedía, desde cuarto año no la había dejado de molestar, en verdad que no le comprendía si en tercer año para potter no era más que "una de las muchas"- que comportamiento más tonto-susurro en voz alta.

-¿eh?-escucho venir de las gradas que conducían a las habitaciones, y como si lily lo hubiese llamado telepáticamente el joven potter se encontraba ahí, parado en uno de los escalones sin ninguna idea de lo que hacia.

-¿Qué quieres potter, que acaso no puedes estar ni un minuto sin verme?- gruño lily con una voz que denotaba odio.

-¿en verdad me odias?-pregunto el chico, sin hacer caso omiso a las palabras de la pelirroja. Lily lanzo un bufido y lo observo de manera incrédula.

-como si no fuera demasiado obvio-respondió. Y sin dejar hablar al pobre muchacho se levanto del sofá sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a James- no te odio, te detesto con toda mi alma- y con tan solo decir esto se marcho del lugar dejando a un james atónito y confundido.¿Se había terminado? No, nunca terminaría. James potter nunca se rendiría.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Es una caravana interminable**

**Que se hunde en el olvido con su mueca espectral.**

**Se va con ella tu boca que era mía.**

**Solo me queda la angustia de mi mal.**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

Nota de autora: ¡Hola! como habrán observado decidí seguirlo ¿Qué tal les pareció? Como ven cada vez se desarrolla más la historia. La canción que use en este capitulo se titula soledad y es una hermosa canción de Carlos Gardel (bueno lo que mas me ha gustado es la letra xP)

Quiero darles las gracias a todos ellos que me motivaron a seguirla, no saben que feliz me hacen recibir cada review suyo.

Tu amiga: ¡Hola amiga! muchas gracias por tu apoyo me alegra que te halla gustado y si, siempre es bueno saber el nacimiento de harry xD en especial en esta pareja que me encanta jeje.

Ely-Barchu: como ves la continué esperemos y queden juntos x) felices fiestas para ti también!

Y para que decirte me encanto tu fic espero lo continúes pronto ¡y como siempre digo que viva James y lily!

Chica-BlackHola!!! Si, a mi también me encanto la letra por eso se me ocurrió ponerla en este fic ¿a que es no es hermosa? El titulo de la canción es sombras nada más de Javier Solís y no te preocupes no parare de escribir.

Pao Bloom: bueno estoy medio loca xP pero para que vean que no soy tan mala decidí seguirla ya que observe que no estaba tan completa como quisiera. Si pobre James, lily ha sido muy mala con él no me gustaría estar en su puesto seria muy triste ser rechazado por la persona que uno mas quiere. Jeje la verdad es que me encanta esa pareja pero conociéndome bien las cosas pueden ser que cambien, y no de manera positiva para james x) (ay me encanta ser mala xD) jeje feliz navidad y año 2005 para ti también.

Kristin: me alegra que te halla gustado, trato de hacer que la historia salga lo mejor posible espero tus comentarios en este capitulo, y espero no haberte decepcionado.


	3. Se me olvido todo al verte

**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo prestados.

¡Hola! Este es mi primer song fic, espero que les guste y por supuesto espero sus reviews

Kristin, Anna-line muchas gracias por sus reviews este capitulo va para ustedes nn

3. Se me olvido todo al verte.

-James, eh… ¿te encuentras bien?-tratando de sonar despreocupado, Sirius se acerco a su amigo. Desde el día anterior, o mejor dicho la noche en que regreso de la sala común, se había comportado muy extraño y conociendo verdaderamente bien a su buen amigo james, sabia que algo malo le ocurría. La única palabra que se adaptaba a la mirada triste que este tenia era "lily".

-¿uh?-susurro james, de manera ausente. Sirius carraspeo.-no te preocupes canuto, todo esta bien-sonrió tratando de tranquilizar la mente de su amigo Sirius, que no paraba de resoplar y bufar indignado.

-James pudiste engañar a lunático y a colagusano pero te advierto que a mi no-sonrió Sirius con suficiencia, para acto seguido cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-bueno-suspiro james, al ver que su amigo esperaba una respuesta decente-tenían razón, siempre la tuvieron, no entiendo como fui tan siego como para seguir con este amor imposible, lily me odia, me aborrece y yo…tengo que asumir las consecuencia. Canuto no se ni como me llegue a enamorar de ella, solo sucedió…al principio era un juego, después un reto y ahora… un amor que nunca será mío.

-Cornamenta, ¿Cuántas veces lo repetimos, o mejor dicho yo te lo repetí?- pregunto Sirius cerrando sus ojos y recostándose en una de las paredes-pensé que ya estaba claro, veo que no.

-lo se, pero realmente confiaba en mi talento. Pero lily es diferente y eso hace que me guste aun más.-sonrió James mientras en sus ojos resplandecía cierto brillo.

-eres un caso perdido- negó Sirius, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro- lo único que puedes hacer es olvidarla-dijo, sonriendo con tristeza- te espero en el gran comedor, baja rápido- avisó, saliendo a trancadas de la habitación mientras con cierto sentimiento dejaba solo a james. Este lo observo salir y sintiéndose mucho mejor, se preparo para bajar a la sala común. Ya no tenia que pensar en ella, era un caso más y ahora que, de los propios labios de su amada habían salido las frases que nunca pensó escuchar debía tratar de olvidarla. Ya no podía hacer nada, aunque sabía que ese proceso seria el más difícil hasta ahora.-tal vez eso sea lo mejor mi querida lily-susurro con tristeza.

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

**Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa**

**Y los recuerdos tan despacio.**

**Son tan breves tus sonrisas,**

**Y tanto tiempo el que he esperado.**

**Para mi jamás te fuiste,**

**Porque el mundo se quedo parado, y**

**Aunque ha sido un poco raro…**

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

Lily Evans se encontraba frente a la chimenea, pensativa observaba el fuego ya extinto y en su cabeza más de una idea se formaba. Había sido dura con James el día anterior, no debía haberle dicho que lo detestaba con todo el alma. Aun su rostro de tristeza se mantenía intacto en su mente y eso la hacia sentir culpable. Pero ya nada se podía hacer lo hecho, hecho estaba y confiaba que después de esas palabras por fin James la dejara en paz.

-¡Evans!- le llamó alguien, la aludida se giro y observo con sorpresa a Sirius Black, parado frente a ella, la observaba fríamente y se mostraba molesto.- si querías saber sobre el estado de james, pues felicidades has logrado lo que querías-sonrió con ironía después de esto se giro dejando a lily en un completo interrogatorio ¿lo que quería? ¿A que se refería? La gryffindor se encogió de hombros y giro su vista de nuevo, donde la mantenía minutos anteriores, mientras confundida reflexionaba las frases dicha por el chico. Pero no duro mucho, el gran aumento de murmullos le desconcentro y invadida por la curiosidad giro su vista de nuevo hacia sus espaldas. Lo que observo la dejo con la boca abierta, James potter se encontraba parado en el centro de la habitación, en sus ojos se podía apreciar que había mucha tristeza mucha más de la que el día anterior lily había observado en su mirar. Parecía que el chico sufría, y mucho "las palabras duelen más que nuestras acciones"-recordo, teniendo un claro ejemplo de ello. Pero…James, el gran james potter no podía estar así por sus palabras. No él, el que era el más codiciado por todas las chicas se hallaba así por una solamente una en especial, esa era ella.

Al instante un gran número de chicas acorraló a James de preguntas, el chico totalmente arrepentido por haber bajado, solo negaba y a menudo musitaba que se hallaba en excelentes condiciones. Pero a pesar que todas esas chicas se preocupaban por él, aun se sentía mal, su lily no se encontraba en ese grupo de jovencitas. Ella no…

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

**Ahora viéndote de nuevo,**

**Me doy cuenta que te eche de menos.**

**Ahora se que no soy dueño**

**De mis sentimientos,**

**Que no importan los problemas**

**Porque, al decirme que te quedas…**

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

Lily tuvo el impulso de acercarse a James y decirle que no se sintiera así, que todo no era más que una mentira. Pero no podía hacer eso, se estaría convirtiendo en una más de sus coléricas fans y ella ni en sus más terribles sueños formaría parte de ese grupo. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, no podía aguantar ver como todas esas chicas acariciaban a james o se le colgaban del brazo, era una escena un tanto hosca y empalagosa.

-¡Oh lily!- la voz inconfundible de Rowena se escucho a sus espaldas, cuando ya se encontraba fuera de la sala común y se disponía a dirigirse al gran comedor.- te andaba buscando- gimoteo entre jadeos mientras con seriedad se paraba frente a lily.

-¿eh?-lily alzo una ceja- todo este momento me he hallado en la sala común- Rowena la observo contrariada.

-ah…bueno…-susurro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color carmesí- ¿has escuchado el rumor que han impuesto los merodeadores?-comento Rowena preocupada. Lily negó con pesadumbre.

-es terrible, según lo que he escuchado Black se paro sobre la mesa de gryffindor y grito en todo el gran comedor que te haría desde ahora la vida imposible. En honor a James- a cada palabra que rowena pronunciaba, lily fue empuñando su mano, cada vez más hasta volverla completamente roja. Sus ojos brillaron de rabia y desesperación.- son unos bobos si piensan que lo lograran- apoyo Rowena con una sonrisa. Lily asintió a sus palabras, aunque no muy convencida, sabia, y lo había visto en muchos casos, que los que se convertían en los blancos de ellos, se les havia la vida un completo infierno. Trago saliva y con dificultad se dispuso a seguir el día con una mente optimista, ese día no seria tan bueno como ella pensaba.

Fue difícil dejar a las lindas admiradoras, pero debía hacer otras cosas mucho más importantes. Presentía que ese día iba a resultar muy largo. James caminaba por los grandes corredores, en donde había pasado milésimas veces y conocía hasta con los ojos cerrados. Se detuvo frente al gran comedor y serenando su mente entro al lugar tratando de mostrarse despreocupado y feliz. Observo a lo lejos a sus amigos comer y sintiéndose bien por el apoyo que estos le entregaban día con día, se sentó junto a ellos.

-¡Buenos días Cornamenta!- saludo Sirius con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa. James lo observo confundido.

-Cornamenta, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Peter, mientras untaba un poco de mermelada en su tostada. Remus solo observaba su comida en un completo silencio.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto James al observar el comportamiento de los tres merodeadores.

-¿aquí?- repitió Sirius de manera inocente- pues…

-fue idea de Sirius-suspiro Remus, sin quitar la vista de su plato de comida. James giro su vista de un lado a otro, observando así que todas las miradas, de los demás alumnos, se centraban en ellos cuatro.

-veras…Cornamenta, no me gustaba verte triste y para regresar a los tiempos de antes, he decidido organizar un nuevo blanco, para las bromas-comenzó Sirius. James lo observo confundido- será divertido, Lily Evans.

-a ver si entiendo, ¿quieres atacar a Evans solo porque me daño el corazón?- dedujo James, con una mirada aburrida. Sirius asintió complacido.

-¿y que dices jefe?- Peter soltó la tostada y con sus pequeños ojos, fijo su vista en James, mientras emitía una mueca de desesperación en el rostro.

-esta bien, le crearemos a Evans una vida nueva- Sonrió James de manera maliciosa. Sirius extendió aun más su sonrisa, mientras en su cabeza las diferentes bromas se comenzaban a formar. Remus simplemente se quedo callado y meneando la cabeza pensó que ese día terminaría muy mal.

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

**Se me olvido que me jure olvidarte para siempre.**

**Se me olvido**

**Que prometí por una vez ser fuerte.**

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

-¡POTTER VEN ACA!- grito lily tan fuerte que es posible pensar que toda la sala común de gryffindor escucho sus gritos- ¡ay!- lily apareció por las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas, en su cabello los distintos matices de verde, azul y rosa cambiaban consecutivas veces haciendo dar la impresión que con lo que trataban no era una bruja si no un payaso. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el horrible olor que esparcía todo su cuerpo y que lograba atraer toda clase de insectos. A sus espaldas aparecieron Rowena y Ann igual de molestas que su amiga. Pasaron de largo por toda la sala común, sin inmutarse a las protestas que hacían los alumnos, para que se marcharan del lugar. Y después de haber buscado en cada rincón de la zona, decidieron ir al gran comedor para poder enfrentarse al causante de semejante broma.

Ya ahí, entraron a paso decidido y como era ya de costumbre observaron a los cuatro merodeadores riendo a grandes carcajadas, mientras discutían su ultima broma.

-potter comienza a contar tus horas de vida. En cuanto no me quites esto…-exclamo lily exaltada, cuando ya se encontraban cerca de los cuatro chicos, mientras con odio señalaba su cabello. James rió aun más fuerte.- te juro… que no vivirás para contarlo.

-vaya Evans que bello peinado, aunque sabes ya paso de moda- rió James mientras era secundado por sus tres amigos, hizo una pose de fingía preocupación y sonrió aun más.

-pero eso si, ve a darte un baño vueles horrible-comento Sirius, haciendo un mate de taparse la nariz. Lily comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, tan roja de la rabia como el antiguo color de su cabellera.

-ya cállense tontos-exclamo Rowena desafiante.

-perdón, pero creo que tuviste una ligera equivocación las tontas son ustedes- corrigió Sirius, señalando a las tres gryffindor.

-si, así que…-James observo su reloj de pulsera-váyanse que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo con ustedes.

-no, no lo aremos hasta que regresen a nuestras amiga como estaba- musito Ann frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿qué?-exclamo James con indignación- ya dejen de culparnos, que Evans este en su estado natural no significa que nosotros tengamos alguna culpa.

-¿eh?-Rowena emitió una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-ahora si no les importa, váyanse nos arruinan la vista-sonrió James, revolviéndose el cabello con una de sus manos. Lily ya no aguanto más y con los ojos vidriosos y la cara aun roja de la ira contenida, golpeó a James en el estomago ocasionando que sus gafas cayeran al suelo y se hicieran trisas al instante. Pero esto no termino ahí, Lily agarro a James como un costal de papas, y le dio más golpes aun. Nadie ofendía a sus amigas, nadie le decía eso a ella. Sentía tanto odio que no le importo que los profesores se llegasen a dar cuenta de lo que en ese momento hacia, no le importaba su currículo, no le importaba nada.

-¡lily basta!-escuchaba los llamados en vano que le hacia Rowena, los murmullos de preocupación de los alumnos, pero nada la detenía. Absolutamente nada.

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

**Y es que, ya no me acordaba, corazón,**

**Que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor,**

**Que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos y,**

**Ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente.**

**Me hace tan feliz que vuelvas;**

**Nunca quise que te fueras.**

**De que vale tanto orgullo,**

**Tanta estupida pelea **

**Y perder en un segundo,**

**Lo que has buscado una vida entera.**

**Se me olvido**

**Que no he dejado nunca de quererte.**

**Se me olvido**

**Que en el amor no vale ser valiente. **

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

La fuerza fue demasiada, incluso más de la que tenia que usar "Lily, no te esfuerces demasiado, tu vitalidad lo soportaría y podrías hasta… morir" si, los doctores y los sanadores se lo repetían a cada rato, día tras día, pero ella hacia caso omiso a sus advertencias. Quizás… su fin ya había llegado. No le importaba, se sentía demasiado mal como para que eso fuera una interferencia en la gran rabia que sentía. Pero ya no pudo más y con un brazo aun dispuesto a seguir golpeando a James, sintió que se desvanecía junto a un repentino miedo en su corazón…

James calló sobre el suelo, sintiendo que un dolor muy agudo se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. No quería seguir, le dolía todo, sentía como le sangraba el labio, la nariz y algunas partes que lily le había arañado pero, ¿Por qué esta reacción con él? ¿Por qué descargaba con él toda su rabia?. Aun sin ver a causa de que sus gafas estaban rotas, pudo escuchar como lily caía inerte sobre el suelo produciendo un fuerte ¡plop! ¿Qué le había sucedido?

-lily ¡OH no lily!-escucho los sollozos de Rowena, que dirigía sus pasos hacia el cuerpo de esta. Aun herido James se arrastro hasta donde creía que se hallaba el cuerpo de lily. Quería saber lo que le sucedía- ¡lily responde!- escucho nuevamente la voz temblorosa de Rowena- todo esto fue mi culpa ¡sabia que ella no podría resistir y aun así no la detuve!- James escuchó con mucha atención cada palabra dicha y preocupado trato de encontrar sus gafas rotas, quería ver…quería ver a su lily.

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

**Y es que ya no me acordaba, corazón,**

**Que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor,**

**Que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos**

**Y, ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente.**

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

No se detuvo y arrastrándose por el suelo, aun aturdido por el dolor, trato de encontrar su objetivo. Era difícil, y más si no puedes ver nada, su única pista era el gran murmullo de todos los que presenciaban la escena y los sollozos de Rowena que parecía no querer parar nunca. Al segundo escucho los pasos de alguien que se dirigían a él, el desconocido lo levantó con brusquedad de los hombros y le entrego en su mano los restos de las gafas "reparo"- susurro el aun desconocido, apuntando con su varita las gafas de James, estas quedaron como nuevas, y con impaciencia el gryffindor se coloco las gafas sobre sus ojos para luego observar sorprendido, a quien le había ayudado.

-¿te abandonaron?- sonrió Snape con suficiencia. James al observar quien era se alejo lo más posible del Slytherin hasta toparse con una pared- si le sucede algo a lily, será tu culpa, y ahí si que tendrás problemas.-murmuro Snape cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada de desdén. Al terminar de decir esto giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia donde un grupo de estudiantes se aglomeraba por ver lo que sucedía dentro. En su interior se podía observar una camilla y a la profesora McGonagall, James sintió un vuelco en el estomago y un presentimiento de culpa le llego al ver como lily era posada en la camilla, su lily… solo esperaba que ella se encontrara bien, o sino su vida ya no tendría sentido más.

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

**Se me olvido**

**Que no he dejado nunca de quererte.**

**Se me olvido**

**Que en el amor no vale ser valiente.**

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

Nota de autora: ¡Hola! perdón por la tardanza, se que me pase algunos días uu lo que sucede es que estos días he estado muy ocupada, además es difícil convivir con una hermana que no te quiere prestar nunca la computadora jeje pero bueno lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. ¿Y que tal les pareció? Por favor envíen sus comentarios es muy fácil solo van a la parte de abajo donde dice GO y ya, hacen feliz a esta pobre servidora.

¡Ah casi se me olvidaba! si tienen alguna sugerencia con alguna canción podrían mandármela, junto a los review, y yo veré como la acomodo, se los agradecería mucho.


	4. Corazón espinado

**Disclaimer**: ya lo saben nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi fic, espero sus comentarios ya saben que me hacen sentir tan bien y con más entusiasmo de seguir. ¡Gracias por quitar un poco de su tiempo para leer las locuras que yo hago! Espero no decepcionarlos

4. Corazón espinado.

James se encontraba en la sala común, su mirada perdida se dirigía con cierta tristeza hacia la chimenea en donde un fuego abrasador carcomía la madera, hasta hacerla cenizas. Suspiro con melancolía y escucho como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Confuso giro su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos dorados y sabios de su amigo Remus.- ¿te sientes responsable por lo que sucedió con Evans?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

-sino hubiera aceptado, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para aceptar las excusas, de molestar a los demás, de canuto. Lily no estaría así en la enfermería-susurro James bajando la mirada, con cierto resentimiento en su voz.-y…yo…no me sentiría así. Ahora lily si tiene un buen motivo para odiarme-Remus no dijo nada simplemente suspiro, y confiando en que james necesitaba estar solo se marcho del lugar garabateando unas cuantas palabras- ve a visitarla- aconsejo para luego desaparecer tras el retrato de la señora gorda.

-¡Black!-grito Rowena desde la entrada del gran comedor, al divisar el cuerpo de Sirius que en ese momento conversaba con Peter, ajeno a los gritos de la chica. Camino a grandes zancadas y al estar frente a él lo observo con un gran odio reflejado en sus ojos.

-Oh Tourret que gusto verte-saludo Sirius sonriendo de manera inocente a la chica, esta se puso más histérica al escucharlo.

-tu y tus amiguitos lo pagaran, con lily nadie se mete mientras este yo presente-amenazo Rowena, observando a los dos merodeadores, fríamente.- de esta no se escapan.

-esta bien, y déjame decirte algo no les tenemos miedo-encaro Sirius sonriendo aun más. Peter se encogió en su asiento a causa del temor que le invadía la mirada, que en ese momento, imponía la gryffindor. Y asintiendo nervioso se escondió detrás de su amigo.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Esa mujer me esta matando **

**Me ha espinado el corazón**

**Por más que trato de olvidarla**

**Mi alma no da razón**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

James caminaba hacia la enfermería aun triste, con los ojos desorbitados y la vista fija en las ventanas, en las que pasaba, observaba como ese día, que había resultado tan horrible, llegaba a su fin junto a la llegada de una hermosa luna. En su mente las únicas frases que se escuchaban eran reprimendas a si mismo, se sentía tan mal, defraudado y triste. Estaba seguro que si alguien llegaba a meterse a su corazón no resistiría toda la tristeza que sentía y acabaría huyendo lejos de ese mal. Pero el no podía correr simplemente porque se encontraba aprisionado a él y porque él se lo había causado, era su castigo "no debí haber hecho esa broma" pero ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿De qué sufría lily? ¿En verdad la vida de ella no era como él imaginaba?- no sabia, no entendía ¿lo que le había sucedido aquella vez era a causa de una enfermedad? O quizás no quería entender. Suspiro con tristeza y trato de caminar más aprisa sin darse cuenta que alguien pasaba, en ese momento, a su lado.

-¿A dónde vas?- escucho venir a sus espaldas, causando un respingo en el chico. James giro su mirada un poco molesto.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de manera brusca, pero al darse cuenta de quien era prefirió cambiar su tono de voz- oh Ann lo siento no me encuentro bien, tu sabes…

-no te preocupes James, tu no debes culparte por lo que sucedió con lily, le podía suceder a cualquiera, así es lo que los doctores le han prevenido, no debe esforzarse. Por eso ella no juega al quidditch- y ahí estaba la buena Ann, ella era muy comprensiva con él, aun no se llegaba a explicar el por que esa chica tan dulce podía ser amiga de lily y rowena, que no lo podían ver ni en pintura. James simplemente sonrío- es una vida muy triste, pero lily confía en que algún día se recupere de ese problema. Ella ya nació así según he escuchado es de familia aunque ninguno de sus padres padecen de eso, pero su historial demuestra que su tatarabuelo si-sonrío Ann.

-Sabes mucho de ella- observo James-yo…yo no lo sabia. Pensaba que ella se desmayaba simplemente por ser débil.

-Oh no te confíes, lily tiene mucha fuerza. Como ya lo habrás comprobado- rió Ann al recordar lo sucedido con el chico. James simplemente enrojeció, tratando de que su mirada no se cruzara con la gryffindor.-y como están tus golpes. Por que por lo que vi no resultaste nada bien.

-uh…pues estoy bien, algunos dolores pero nada grave-suspiro observándose una mano-…lily, quiero decir Evans nunca te ha hablado de mi.

-¿hablado de ti?-pregunto Ann con cierta ironía- si te refieres a las frases "potter es un tonto" o "odio a potter", en fin…-Ann observo como James palidecía-pero ella no se ha dado cuenta de lo que vales y…-se corrigió rápidamente.

-No Ann, ya no tiene caso…-interrumpió James mientras con sentimiento observaba el oscuro cielo- ella nunca se dará cuenta de lo que dices… porque en realidad no valgo nada.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Mi corazón aplastado**

**Dolido y abandonado**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

-¡Pero que dices James!-exclamo Ann indignada- sino valieras, todo tu club de fan no te perseguiría por los pasillos y yo no seria tu amiga-dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ann no entiendes, ellas simplemente me persiguen por mi exterior pero en realidad eso es una forma falsa, es decir solo la muestro para que me acepten.

-estas tratando de decir que yo solo soy tu amiga por tu exterior-dedujo la gryffindor, echando chispas por los ojos.

-bueno… claro que no-susurro James pensativo.

-entonces....-murmuro un poco más calmada.

-pero tu eres diferente Ann…no eres…-susurro James.

-¿y tus amigos? Crees que ellos son solo tus amigos por lo genial que eres en tu figura. Al menos que sean gay- rió Ann. James no respondió, y apenado observo el suelo.

-Gracias Ann, pero aun sigo pensando que para Evans no valgo nada…

-eso es lo que dices tú, si lily todavía no te conoce tienes que mostrarte- sonrío Ann de manera amigable mientras giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria a la que iba James- ¡nos vemos!

James la observo partir, pero aun, después de todas esas frases aun se sentía deprimido ¿mostrarse? ¿Mostrarse ante lily? Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo si eres un completo fraude hasta para ti mismo? .Observando con aun más tristeza el suelo suspiro. Ann era una buena amiga, conocía a lily ¿y si tenia razón, si en verdad mostrándose a si mismo lo lograba? No, eso no funcionaba así. Meneo la cabeza y sin subir su mirada camino hasta la enfermería sintiéndose como un bicho, un pequeño animal que caminaba en medio de los más grandes. Tal vez, eso era lo que en realidad era.

Lily se encontraba en la enfermería, observando con tristeza una ventana pensaba en lo ocurrido horas antes ¿Cómo se podía haber desmayado? Ahora potter pensaría que ella no era más que una tonta que se desmaya en cualquier lugar. Sabía que no debía haberse expuesto a esos extremos, si a potter se le hubiera ocurrido golpearla, cosa que no sucedió, ella hubiera muerto sin siquiera poder defenderse. Odiaba eso, odiaba no poder mostrar su fuerza, no poder defender su dignidad y limitarse simplemente a observar como se burlaban de ella, ese no era su carácter y eso la hacia sentir inútil. Suprimiendo las lágrimas que querían aflorar siguió observando como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco. "desearía poder ocultarme yo también, para así poder evadir esta realidad "–pensó con tristeza.

-Oh si, esa tal Evans se encuentra acá ¿no es así?-llamada por la atención lily observo como una chica rubia mencionaba su nombre con considerable asco- James debe estar ahora ofendido, y claro ahora sabe que ella no sirve.

-baja la voz melody-advirtió otra chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, esta se encontraba a su lado con un dedo en la boca.

-¡ja!- Melody hizo una pose de ofendida-además esa chica no se compara a mi, yo si le mostrare a James lo que es amor.

Lily frunció el ceño, claro Melody Hisgins la chica mas sangrona de gryffindor y como olvidarlo la fundadora del club de James. Si que odiaba a esa chica.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**A ver a ver tu sabes dime mi amor**

**Cuanto amor y que dolor nos quedo**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

-Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a Lily Venans-rió Melody, al divisar a lily. Esta la observo con aun más odio.

-Apréndete mi apellido Hisgins, es Evans no Venans-sonrío lily con considerable fastidio. "que falta de memoria"-penso"pero claro es una de las fans de James, ya es natural"

-ay perdón-se disculpo Melody, con una voz que indicaba lo contrario- pero eres tan poca cosa que no le vi el caso aprenderme tu apellido, Venans-rió con arrogancia mientras era seguida por su amiga, que reía tontamente. -¿o no es así?-pregunto con voz melosa.

-bueno, ya que tu lo dices no es necesario que una persona como tu-dijo lily observando a la gryffindor con suficiencia- pronuncie mi apellido, tu solo lo arruinas-observo sonriendo.

-déjala Melody, esta enojada porque James ya se dio cuenta de lo que padece. Es mejor que la dejemos sufrir en silencio-secundo la gryffindor de cabellos negros mientras con lastima observaba a una enfurecida lily.

-¿qué?-exclamo indignada- oh no, no se preocupen por él, a diferencia de ustedes yo si tengo cerebro, y no me importa lo que piense. Es decir me da igual-dijo poniéndole cierto énfasis a la última palabra. Tal vez así las locas de sus fans abrían los ojos de una vez por todas. Melody y su amiga la observaron sorprendidas.

-Oh Venans, pobrecita. Ya no te lo niegues, pero sabes aunque a ti te guste James- susurro Melody con una voz medio dramática. Lily entreabrió los ojos ofendida.- tu simplemente fuiste un error para él. No te preocupes ya no se fijara en ti.-sonrío.

-pues mejor-gimoteo lily junto a una amplia sonrisa.

-vayámonos Kate, ella nunca aprenderá-observo melody, mientras jalaba a su amiga y se marchaba de la enfermería creyéndose la mejor.

-que esperaban, ¿Qué llorara?-murmuro lily, observando como las dos gryffindor se dirigían a la salida y se despedían de la enfermera.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Ah, ah, ah corazón espinado**

**Como duele me duele mamá**

**Ah, ah, ah como me duele el amor**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

James se encontraba frente a la puerta que dirigía a la enfermería de hogwarst con su vista clavada en el pomo de la puerta, pensaba en las frases que diría al estar frente a lily, era difícil y más si sabias que tu vida estaba en riesgo, lily no era para tomárselo en broma podía hasta tirarle una poción en la cara y dejarlo vendado por algunos meses. Suspiro con melancolía y tratando de ser optimista poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, y antes de darle alguna oportunidad de girarla sintió como esta se abría dándole directo en la frente. James emitió un chillido de dolor apenas audible ¡por Júpiter ese día no era lo que se dijese de buena suerte para él!- al instante se llevo una mano a la zona adolorida y maldiciendo observo al causante de semejante golpe.

¡Oh no y pensaba que ese día no podía resultar más peor de lo que ya estaba! Definitivamente todos se habían puesto en su contra.

Melody se hallaba en la entrada con una expresión de desconcierto total, su mano posada en su boca y sus ojos desorbitados le daban una expresión muy extraña. A su lado Kate Zelazny observaba con horror la escena en la que envolvía a su amiga.

-Melody podrías tener más cuidado con la puerta- aconsejo James con aun la mano en la frente.

-Oh aja…-asintió Melody sin poder articular palabra alguna. Que golpe más duro para ella ¡acababa de golpear al ser que tanto admiraba! Que fraude para el resto de las fans

-podrías apartarte- sugirió James haciendo una mueca en la boca. Melody cumplió su mandato como esclava que cumple los mandatos de un rey y con nerviosismo sonrío buscando el perdón de James. Este ni la observo y paso de largo directo hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera, pero antes de dar los pasos suficientemente alejados de melody sintió como algo le sujetaba la mano impidiéndole dar un paso más. Se giro, y confundido observo como Melody ponía en su rostro una mirada de cachorro abandonado.-p-por favor James, no fue mi intención-susurro a modo de disculpa. Kate la observo boquiabierta ¡Melody pidiendo disculpas, está escena era de conmemorarse!

-¿eh?-James la observo aun más confundido y dirigiendo su mirada hasta la mano que le detenía su brazo, se dispuso a hacer lo que ella pedía-no hay problema Hisgins.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Como duele como duele el corazón **

**Cuando es bien entregado**

**Pero no olvides mujer que algún día dirás**

**Ay, ay, ay como me duele el amor**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

Melody sonrío satisfecha y soltando el brazo de James observo confundida la mirada de sorpresa que aun tenia Kate. Después de esto dirigió de nuevo su vista en James y con sus mejillas rojas y la mirada más inocente que pudo garabateo algunas palabras, que la habían estado consumiendo desde días- James podemos ir a Hogsmeade juntos- susurro cruzando sus dedos tras su espalda, deseaba esto y quería lograrlo, sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo, y Kate la observo aun más sorprendida e intrigada que antes.

-Otra vez esta poción- dijo Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa. La enfermera Pomfrey asintió con una mirada de "si no te la tomas te ira mal". Lily resignada suspiro y aguantando la respiración se trago de un bocado una poción que era horriblemente agria.- ¿por qué las hacen así?-pregunto minutos después de haberse tomado la medicina, mientras con asco se metía los dedos en la boca.

-No lo se Lily, y te aseguro que esa es la ley. Las medicinas nunca saben como uno quiere- y encogiéndose de hombros cerró las cortinas dejando a Lily sin ninguna idea de lo que sucedía en su exterior.

-claro que puedes verla- escucho que decía la enfermera, seguida de unos pasos que parecían dirigirse a su cama. Con temor y desesperación cerro los ojos tratando de parecer dormida, en ese momento su último deseo era hablar con alguien. Se sentía terriblemente agotada. Y dirigida por su oído escucho como alguien apartaba las cortinas y entraba hasta donde ella estaba ¡no puede uno tener privacidad! Sintió la opresión que hacia la cama, al contacto de la persona, que en ese momento se acomodaba a sus pies y después invadida por aun más odio sintió como ese alguien, sin darle importancia que se hallaba "dormida", tocaba con delicadeza y cariño una de sus mejillas. Con tan solo sentir el dedo, de aquella persona, lily pudo experimentar como el odio de minutos anteriores se desvanecía hasta desaparecer por completo "quien era"-se pregunto surcando en sus labios una sonrisa. No lo podía evitar se sentía segura y protegida con tan solo sentir el suave contacto de ese alguien. Cosa que nunca había sentido pero, ¿qué cosas decía? ¡Ni siquiera sabia quien era! Quito la sonrisa y una frustrada mueca dieron reemplazo a ella.

James observaba con cariño la figura de su querida Lily. Aun sabiendo que dormía no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro que con tanta desesperación había soñado y añorado tener entre sus manos. Observando cada facción fijo en su boca, lo que tanto había querido tocar. Pero aun sabiendo que dormía no podía aprovecharse de su estado, ¡que clase de persona seria! Aun con ese pensamiento en su mente la idea de que ese corazón no le pertenecía retumbo en su mente. ¿Por qué?-se pregunto- ¿por qué no te puedo olvidar? ¿Por qué eres tu y no alguna de mis fans?-pensó con tristeza. El la amaba, adoraba pero ella…ni siquiera fijaba en su existencia. Bajo su mirada, y desesperado trato de olvidar aquellas frases que le llenaban de agonía su vida.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Ah, ah, ah corazón espinado**

**Como duele me duele mamá**

**Ah, ah, ah como me duele el amor**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

-Y esa cara Rowena-sonrío Ann de manera divertida, al observar la cara enfurecida de su amiga. Esta le dirigió una mirada asesina pero después de unos minutos cambio de idea y sonriendo con malicia entrecerró los ojos dirigiendo su atención en Ann- ¿Qué crees que es mejor?-pregunto más para si que para Ann, que la observo alzando la ceja- Oh –suspiro, al ver la cara de confusión de la ojiazul- he retado a Black y pienso darle una muestra de su propia medicina, acabara rogándome por su vida- rió la gryffindor macabramente.

-¿qué? ¿Piensas vengarte?-exclamo Ann con sorpresa.

-y que esperabas, le jugaron una broma a lily y tu piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados-exclamo Rowena con indignación- en verdad no te comprendo Ann-susurro.

-no es eso, es solo que…

-no quieres dañar a nadie-completo Rowena con cara de fastidio- tu vida es aburrida sabes-comento.

-yo…-murmuro Ann pensativa.

-pero no te preocupes lo haré sola, por eso no te comente nada…, y descuida no dañare a nadie-agrego Rowena al observar como Ann abría la boca para protestar-pero eso no significa que le daré el gusto a Black, no permitiré que se burle de mi y menos de lily.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Como me duele el olvido**

**Como duele el corazón**

**Como me duele estar vivo**

**Sin tenerte a un lado amor**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

Aun con los ojos cerrados y la mente llena de preguntas de todo tipo, lily dejaba que la persona aun desconocida para ella, le acariciara con suma dulzura y cariño todo el rostro. Sabia que eso estaba mal, en especial porque no sabia las intenciones de ese alguien pero con tan solo sentir expirar el aroma que este le derramaba se sentía tan bien que no quería que parara, es más se sentía como si ya lo conociese "y que esperabas lily, una persona que no te conoce no puede llegar hasta donde tu estas como si nada y después acariciarte el rostro"-le reprendió una vocecita en un cabeza.

Pero entonces, sabiendo que no es un desconocido para ella, porque le transmitía tantos sentimientos con tan solo tocarla si eso nunca antes le había pasado. Esto le lleno de más preguntas la cabeza, encabezando las palabras ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué se sentía así?, y esto solo lo podría saber haciendo un solo movimiento, uno solo que era el más sencillo de todos pero que arrían que todas sus preguntas se disiparan. Abrir los ojos simplemente eso…

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

**Corazón espinado…**

**Corazón espinado…**

**OoooooooooooooooooO**


End file.
